erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Noided Jones
Noided Jones, otherwise known as Noided J, is a human originating from what is currently the Imperial Noocracy of the Ka'lu'umil. He is stauchly opposed to the current governing part of the Ka'lu'umil, and believes them to be the "advocates of the Devil", and pledges his support to the - now defunct - An Xileel government. From his view, Alexios has single handedly ruined the nation he calls home, and regularly voices these opinions in public, and on his radio/extranet show, DATABATTLES.net. He has an unusually large following for said show, and has expanded into endorsing and selling his own products, most of which are natural male suppliments, and also taking mercinary contracts with his friend and business partner, MC Death G, who shares many of the same views as him. His viewpoints, to any normal person, seem outragious, ranging from Alexios turning frogs gay, to an expansive "Universalist" theory, which, at its most basic, is the belief that certain groups of people seek to unify the whole universe under one ideology. Equipment Armour Noided Jones uses Athrughadi Royal Marine Armour, which he bought off the black market with a combination of his supplement sales and mercenary profits. He also had the failsafes removed from the armour, so he could actually use it. Aside from the Marine armour, he has a layer of then metallic material under the main suit, akin in structure and function to aluminium foil, which he says is to keep the galactic governments from sending signals into his head and enacting mind control, and could also provide protection against weak laser weaponry. Weapons "The Answer" Nifson Minigun His primary weapon is a chain fed ballistic rotary machine gun, otherwise known as a "minigun", which uses modified Ka'lu'umil Nifson Mechanism tech, and consumes caseless 12.7×99mm AP rounds, with an approximate maximum fire rate of 6,000 rounds per minute. Most of the weapon is made of titanium, to reduce weight, easing use as a primary weapon. The Nifson minigun was also gained from the black market. "Hayemaker" Rifle While he rarely goes long range, he has a bolt action rife chambered in 24.1x70mm, technically making it a cannon. He has nicknamed the rifle the "Hayemaker", presumably after the fighting move, which is described as a punch that delivers considerable force. Being as the rifle's ammo is so large, the weapon's recoil is significant, and would certainly be able to tip a user over if they are of light mass or are unexpectant of the force generated, the latter being unlikely due to the size of the weapon, cluing in to the user that it is indeed a powerful weapon. Noided typically will use AP HE (Armor Piercing High Explosive) rounds in the rifle - which is primarly made up of titanium, for the same reason as the minigun. "Wrist Breaker" Revolver His side arm is an ornate revolver with a bayonet, which he often uses in absence of a dedicated melee weapon. It consumes 12.7×41mmSR AP rounds, and is nicknamed the "wrist breaker", due to the revolver's extreme recoil. Due to his years of using the weapon, he is unaffected by the aforementioned recoil. Other Personal Vehicle Noided's personal vehicle of choice is a Tectonian made Huntsman Targorus MS (Mil Spec), with 1.7" Titanium armouring, 1.6" Aluminum oxynitride windshields, and enclosed punture-proof airless tires. It sports a luxorious interior while being able to withstand small arms fire, and it maintains a high maxiumum speed, at 160 MPH (257 KPH), with outstanding acceleration. Gallery Noided Boi.png|Noided Jones, posing for a promotion for one of his products. Athrughadi Royal Marine Armour.png|Athrughadi Royal Marine Armour, which Jones uses. Noided Minigun.jpg|Noided Jones' Minigun 401.jpg|Noided Jones' Rifle Noided Revolver.jpg|Noided Jones' Revolver Noidedmobile.jpg|Hunstman Targorus (Non-Mil Spec) Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Lygians Category:Businessmen